Kongelige Sjøforsvaret av Kalmarunionen
Kongelige Kalmarunionen Sjøforsvaret (often abbreviated as Sjøforsvaret) is the branch of Forsvaret responsible for naval operations. The navy also includes the Kystvakt (Coast Guard). Sjøforsvaret 'vessels are given the ship prefix "'KKS", short for "K''ongelige ''K''almarunionen ''S''kip (''Royal Kalmarunionen Ship). Current Role The current role of Sjøforsvaret is to protect Kalmar Union interests at home and abroad, executing the foreign and defence policies of His Majesty's Government through the exercise of military effect, diplomatic activities and other activities in support of these objectives. These objectives are delivered via a number of core capabilities: *Provision of at least three medium scale maritime task groups with organic air assets. *Delivery of Kalmar Union Marine Infantry force. *Maintenance of standing patrol commitments. *Provision of Mine Counter Measures capability to Kalmar Union and allied commitments. *Provision of Hydrographic and meteorological services deployable worldwide. *Protection of Kalmar Union Exclusive Economic Zone. Structure Since the formation of the Union, the military has been undergoing a process of integration and modernization not only in equipment but also in their structure and organization. In this process Sjøforsvaret'has now a simple and effective organization that has an impact on improved effectiveness. The major operational command is [[RUNHQ|'RUNHQ]] (Navy Headquarters). It is located in Goteborg and all the Royal Union Navy units are under its command. The Royal Union navy is structured as follows: *'RUN Fleet' *'RUN Submarine Fleet' *'RUN Air Wing' *'RUN Marine Infantry' *'RUN Special Boat Service' *'RUN Naval Schools' Organization 'RUN Fleet' *'Baltic Task Force' **1 Zealand Class Landing Helicopter Dock **2 Numedalslagen Class Landing Platform Dock **4 Fridtjof Nansen Class Frigate **4 Stockholm Class Corvette **4 Goteborg Class Corvette **4 Visiby Class Corvette **4 Landsort Class Minesweeper **Auxiliary Ships (tanker, replenishment, etc.) *[[RUN Atlantic Task Force|'Atlantic Task Force']] **1 Vorma Class Aircraft Carrier **1 Zealand Class Landing Helicopter Dock **2 Numedalslagen Class Landing Platform Dock **4 Galdhøpiggen Class Destroyer **4 Fridtjof Nansen Class Frigate **6 Visiby Class Corvette **4 Alta Class Minesweeper **Auxiliary ships (tanker, replenishment, etc.) *[[RUN Projection Task Force 1|'Projection Task Force 1']] **1 Vorma Class Aircraft Carrier **1 Zealand Class 'Landing Helicopter Dock **2 'Numedalslagen Class 'Landing Platform Dock **6 'Galdhøpiggen Class Destroyer **6 Fridtjof Nansen Class Frigate **Auxiliary ships (tanker, replenishment, etc.) *[[RUN Projection Task Force 2|'Projection Task Force 2']] **1 Vorma Class Aircraft Carrier **1 Zealand Class 'Landing Helicopter Dock **2 'Numedalslagen Class 'Landing Platform Dock **6 'Galdhøpiggen Class Destroyer **6 Fridtjof Nansen Class Frigate **Auxiliary ships (tanker, replenishment, etc.) *[[RUN Arctic Squadron|'Arctic Squadron']] **1''' Numedalslagen Class' Landing Platform Dock **8 'Visiby Class Corvette **2 [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NoCGV_Svalbard '''Svalvard Class Icebreaker] **3 Absalon Class Frigate *[[RUN Antarctic Squadron|'Antarctic Squadron']] **1''' Numedalslagen Class Landing Platform Dock **6 [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Visby_class_corvette '''Visiby Class Corvette] **2 [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NoCGV_Svalbard Svalvard Class Icebreaker] **1 Absalon Class Frigate *[[RUN Coastal Patrol Squadron|'Coastal Patrol Squadron']] **22 Hauk Class Patrol Boat **14 Skjold Class Patrol Boat RUN Submarine Fleet *West Baltic Squadron **6 Ula Class Submarines *East Baltic Squadron **6 Södermanland Class Submarines *Atlantic Squadron **8 Gotland Class Atack Submarine *Arctic Squadron **4 Gotland Class Atack Submarine RUN Air Wing *'On-board Carrier Squadron' **150 Sea Gripen assigned to Vorma Class ACs. **60 Harrier II Plus commissioned to Zealand Class AAS. *'Maritime Patrol Squadron' **12 P-3 Orion *'Maritime AEW&C Squadron' **4 Saab 2000 AEW&C *'On-board Helicopter Squadron' **24 Eurocopter AS332 Super Puma Antisubmarine variant **24 Eurocopter AS332 Super Puma Naval variant **60 Westland Sea King **24 AS532 Cougar ASUW / ASW *'Naval Support Squadron' **10 CASA C-295 and 6 C-130 Hercules RUN Marine Infantry *1st Marine Infantry Brigade *2nd Marine Infantry Brigade *3rd Marine Infantry Brigade *1st Marine Infantry Arctic Battalion *2nd Marine Infantry Arctic Battalion *Marine Infantry Special Operations Company RUN Tactical Boat Service *240 Combat Boat 90 RUN Naval Schools Category:Kalmar Union Category:Organizations